


Overlooking

by Axelex12



Series: Fido × Jessana [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hellfire Peninsula, Knotting, Light Angst, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nightmares, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Outland (Warcraft), Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Talking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A Worgen and Night Elf enjoying each other overlooking Hellfire Citadel.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Series: Fido × Jessana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134020





	Overlooking

Jessana and Fido sat together on a cliff overlooking Hellfire Citadel and Hellfire peninsula. They had traveled through the Dark Portal together, not wanting to be separated they had struggled to be assigned to the same tasks. But on this night they had found the time to simply enjoy each other's company, for it was their first night in Outland and the commandeer wanted them rested. So there they sat, watching Azeroth set.

"Kitten.. I am happy you are here wit' me." Fido told her in a soft voice.

"Hmmm." Was Jessana's only reply. She cuddled into his side, closing her eyes.

He gently ran his fingers through her long white hair with one hand, the other holding her tightly. "My dreams are bad, lovah."

Her eyes open and Jessana looked into Fido's eyes with concern. "Fido, why have you not told me sooner." She touched is cheek with the palm of her hand. "I've sensed something has been wrong for weeks."

Fido chuckled meekly, "I didn't want to worry you, Kitten."

"But I have anyways. You haven't shared my bed in nearly a moon's cycle. My Beast, what dreams have kept you away?" Jessana asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Fido's eyes darkened at the thought of his dreams. "You die, Kitten. And I can't do nothing about it. You are ripped away from me."

"My love, I am young still. I have three hundred years in me yet." Jessana looked at Fido with a soft smile. "Besides my sister is one of the most talented Priestesses the Kaldorei have to offer. If I was wounded she would come."

He pulled her tight. "I know this, but the dreams, dey still come."

"We should return to Stormwind when we have a few days. See one of the draenei shamans." Jessana softly kissed Fido's cheek. "Surely, they could look into my future, and tell us what lies there."

"You are wise, Kitten... The Draenei Shamans know for sure." Fido slid his hand up Jessana back and into her hair, his eyes no longer darkened, but now glinting playfully. "Not all, da dreams be bad though."

Jessana giggled softly, "No, then tell me of your good dreams, my Beasty." Her hand resting on his thigh, creating small circles with a single finger.

His fingers entwined in her hair, pulling gently he lifted her face to meet his and then deeply kissed her before giving her his answer. "They start out a lot like that." His hand still in her hair he pulled harder, causing a low growl to escaped from Jessana. He kissed her again. His free hand explored her leather clad chest.

Her hand traveled up his thigh, until she reached the buckles on his pants. Still kissing, she fumbled to undo them. Fido growling playfully at the small hand so near to his growing member.

"Kitten, I will get that for you." He quickly undid the buckles and then brought his hand back to its place on her breast. Jessana's hand delved into his open pants, her fingers wrapped around his erection and pulled it out of his pants. Fido's werewolf body shivered slightly in excitement, his clawed hand taking a firmer grip on her breast.

"Well my Beasty, what now?" Jessana playfully asked him and no sooner than the words past her lips, Fido pulled her her face into his lap by the hair. Her lips formed a small smile and then she began to draw circles on the head of his member with her tounge. Fido growled softly and tightened his grip on her hair. Jessana moaned quietly and then slid her mouth down the shaft as deeply as it would go. As a groan of pleasure escaped from Fiso, he undid the top buckle on her leather harness. Her breasts exposed, he gently rolled his thumb and first finger on one of her nipples. Her cry of pleasure was muffled by the erection filling her mouth. She undid the ties on her pants and slid her hand down her womanhood and into the warm, wet folds. A single finger circled her sweet spot.

Fido hauled Jessana up and kissed her roughly. "There will be no need for you to be doin' all the work." And with that he pulled her pants down with a growl. Jessana returned his growl with one of her own, low and full of lust. Fido scowled for a moment at her bare skin on the ground. "Here , lovah.." He put his cloak on the ground and Jessana scooted on top of it. Fido quickly buried his face into her lap, being careful not to impale her legs with his fangs. His tounge lapped at her wet folds and sometimes ventured inside of her. Jessana's hands explored his back and neck, before her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling softly.

Fido growled softly at her hands pulling his hair. The vibrations from his growl sent shivers up her body. Grasping at her hips he pulled her closer, and pushed his tounge deeper inside her. Her hands pulled his hair harder and she moaned his name softly. His murmurs of appreciation were muffled by her silky wet folds. Fido slid one finger into her canal, his tounge focused on her clitoris. Jessana cried out in pleasure and then bit her lip to contain any further cries. His finger pumped slowly and his tounge created small circles.

"Beasty." She breathlessly moaned, "Please make love to me." He raised himself out of her lap and kissed her hard. Her juices mixed with their saliva.

His knotted manhood rested firmly against her slit, Fido asked her, "You need it sweet, like the elf, or animal, like the worgen?"

Breathing hard she gave him the answer, "Well, I've never been a very good elf." Fido rolled her onto her hands and knees and plunged himself deep within her. He pushed his massive knotted erection into her until he bottomed out. Jessana growled softly as he began to thrust his hips.

Fido grabbed her long hair, pulling hard with one hand, the other left a red mark on her backside. Jessana grinding her own hips as his thrusts intensified. Fido growled low and pulled her hair roughly as he leaned over her to kiss her. Jessana arched her back and turned her head to kiss him back.

"By Elune..." She cried as Fido's thrusting had reached its peak. He filled her with hot stickiness, the sudden rush of warmth caused Jessana's body to shudder in rapture. Her arms and legs gave out, causing the two to topple down. Fido slid to one side, not wanting to crush his tiny elf.

"Kitten, you were wonderful..." Fido absently said, as Jessana rolled onto her back.

"No Beasty, we are wonderful together." She said with a shy smile.

Fido and Jessana stayed on that cliff overlooking Hellfire Citadel and made love several more times during the night. They held each other tightly until Azeroth and her twin suns rose. And then the elf and the Worgen began their adventures in the unknown parts of Outland.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
